


FROSTED:  The Life and Times of the Guardians of Berk

by timaeusTestiflied



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestiflied/pseuds/timaeusTestiflied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the hit Broadway musical by Stephen Schwartz and  Winnie Holzman, comes the crossover that kills other crossovers!  Starring characters from Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardians" and "How to Train Your Dragon", as well as Disney's "Brave" and "Tangled".</p><p>FROSTED tells the story of the Guardians of the land of Berk.  Jack Frost, the Evil Guardian of the North, and Hiccup, the Good Guardian of the South.  Their friendship struggles through their opposing personalities and viewpoints, rivalry over the same love-interest, their reactions to the Boogieman's corrupt government, and ultimately, Jack's fall from grace.  FROSTED tells a story about friendship, love, acceptance, and how far you are willing to go to achieve your goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cast List

**The following is the cast list for FROSTED.  To the left is the character, and the right is their equivalent in the musical WICKED.**

 

Jack Frost – Elphaba

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III – Glinda

Rapunzel – Fiyaro

Merida – Boq

Mother Gothel – Madame Morrible

Pitch Black – The Wizard

Emma (Jack's sister) – Nessarose

Queen Elinor – Dr. Dillamond

Toothiana – Chistery

Tooth Fairies – Flying Monkeys

Bunnymund – The Lion

Jamie Bennett and Sophie – Dorothy

Flynn Rider - Rapunzel's Servant

Astrid - Hiccup's Friend

Fishlegs - Hiccup's Friend


	2. Song List

**ACT I**

"No One Warms the Frosted" - Hiccup and Ensemble

"Dear Old DunBroch" - Jack, Hiccup, and Ensemble

"Pitch Black and I" - Jack and Mother Gothel

"Why is This Happening?" - Jack, Hiccup, and Ensemble

"Something Wrong" - Jack and Mrs. Elinor

"Dancing Through the Night" - Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Hiccup, and Ensemble

"Hot as Hell" - Hiccup

"I'm not that Boy" - Jack

"The City of Corona" - Jack, Hiccup, and Ensemble

"Goodhearted Boogeyman" - Pitch Black

"Let the Wind Carry Me" - Jack, Hiccup, Ensemble

 

 

**ACT II**

"No One Warms the Frosted (Reprise)/Thank Odin" - Hiccup, Rapunzel, Mother Gothel, Ensemble

"Guardian of Burgess" - Emma, Jack, and Merida

"Incredible" - Pitch Black, Jack

"I'm not that Boy (Reprise)" - Hiccup

"My Sun and My Moon" - Jack, Rapunzel

"No Good Guardian" - Jack

"Song of the Guardian Killers" - Merida, Ensemble

"So Warm" - Jack and Hiccup

"Finale" - Jack, Hiccup, Ensemble

 


	3. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These images are what the characters will wear during the play. All pictures were created on azeleasdolls.com.

* * *

 

** JACK FROST - ELPHABA**

_ACT I_

 

 

_ ACT II _

 

* * *

 

 

** HICCUP - GLINDA**

  _ACT I_

  

 

_ACT II_

 

 

* * *

 

**RAPUNZEL - FIYERO**

_ ACT I _

 

_ ACT II _

 

* * *

 

** JACK'S SISTER (EMMA) - NESSA**

_ ACT I _

 

_ ACT II _

_ _

* * *

 

 

** MERIDA - BOQ**

_ ACT I _

 

_ ACT II _

* * *

 

 

** MOTHER GOTHEL - MADAME MORRIBLE **

_ ACT I _

 

_ ACT II _

* * *

 

 

** PITCH BLACK - THE WIZARD**

** **


	4. ACT I SCENE I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPPER CASE = SINGING
> 
> Lowercase = Talking

** **

 

 **_The stage is set.  Prior to showtime, a map of the LAND OF BERK is shown to the audience.  A truly magical land with talking animals, magic, and strange people, Berk is ruled by an all-powerful and incredible Boogeyman named PITCH BLACK. The capitol city is the Kingdom of Corona in the center of the great nation. To the south is the Barbaric Archipelago, made primarily of islands off the coast of the mainland. Dragons of all shapes and sizes thrive there and are kept as pets. To the east is Burgess Country. The main inhabitants are elves with pointy hats and full of mischief. The climate is cold most of the year, and only lightly snowy. To the west is DunBroch Country, and the warm forest environment is home to dozens of talking animals. To the north is Arendelle Country.  Mountainous, cut off from Berk by a great frozen sea, and never receives a touch of warmth all year, Arendelle is a dangerous place to be and only the truly mad live there._ **  


**_The play opens as the lights dim, and the orchestra begins to play the OVERTURE. Above the audience, a puppet of a dragon moves and flaps its wings to the music.  An anthropomorphic being who is half-hummingbird half-human flies across the stage. Following her are small regular hummingbirds with human faces. TOOTHIANA and the fairies dance and fly around the stage. TOOTHIANA finds a crank on stage left, and while her fairies watch, she turns it, and the map of BERK rises, reveling the ENSEMBLE for the performance._ **

 

**_The scene opens at the doors of the BOOGEYMAN's palace at the Kingdom of Corona, in the land of Berk. A crowd of citizens stand watch with anxiety as a mystical specter (ghost) appears above their heads.  A deep and sparkling blue, a silhouette of JACK FROST appears before them and disappears.  The citizens cry and cheer in celebration of the death of the EVIL GUARDIAN OF THE NORTH._   _The performance begins_.**

* * *

 

 

Location:   **Pitch Black's palace.**

 

 **Song:** ** "No One Warms the Frosted" **

 

**ENSEMBLE**

GOOD NEWS!

HE'S DEAD!

THE GUARDIAN OF THE NORTH IS DEAD

THE MOST WICKED GUARDIAN THERE EVER WERE

THE FIEND TO EVERYONE IN THE LAND OF BERK

IS DEAD

GOOD NEWS

GOOD NEWS!

**_A person in the crowd looks up, and sees a young man flying on a black dragon up above. HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III begins to descend on his dragon TOOTHLESS, and he waves to everyone._ **

 

 **CITIZEN #1:** Look! It's Hiccup!

 

**_The citizens cheer and cry at the GOOD GUARDIAN OF THE SOUTH, and he addresses the crowd._ **

**HICCUP:** Alright everyone, calm down. It's good to see me isn't it? Please don't answer that, it was only a statement. Citizens of Berk!

 

WE SHOULD BE BLESSED

WE SHOULD BE HAPPY

WE SHOULD NOW CELEBRATE THE GOODNESS

WE'VE SEEN TODAY

THE GREAT DEMISE OF...ACKJAY OSTFRAY

WHAT A RELIEF IT IS

THAT WE ARE FREE FROM HIS WRATH

NO LONGER SHALL WE BE AFRAID OF

THE POWER HE HAD

THAT MADE HIM BAD

AND MADE ME SA-

 

**_HICCUP is interrupted by another citizen down below_ **

**CITIZEN #2:** Hiccup!

 **HICCUP:** Yes?

 **CITIZEN #2:** Exactly how dead is he?

 **HICCUP:** Because there's been a lot of rumors and misconceptions being tossed around, allow me let everything straight.  According to the all-knowing Will-O-The-Wisps, the death occurred at the 13th hour, the direct cause is a bucket of hot water thrown by two children siblings.  Yes, the Evil Guardian of the North is dead.

 

**_The citizens cheer_ **

**CITIZEN #1**

NO ONE WARMS THE FROSTED

 

**CITIZEN #2**

NO ONE HEATS THE HEARTS OF ICE

 

**ENSEMBLE**

NO ONE SHOWS THEM KINDNESS FROM THEIR WAYS

 

**CITIZEN #2**

THE WICKED MOURN THE FROSTED

 

**CITIZEN #1**

BECAUSE THEIR ACTIONS ARE NOT NICE

 

**ENSEMBLE**

WHAT WE GET WHEN WE WASTE OUR DAYS

 

**_HICCUP and TOOTHLESS begin to fly downward, and HICCUP joins the crowd in shaking hands and bowing._ **

**HICCUP**

AND EVERYBODY KNOWS

THE FROSTED SHOW NO MERCY

EVERYONE KNOWS

THE FROSTED NEVER SEE

IT'S A SHAME WHEN YOU'RE LIKE THAT

YOU WILL ALWAYS BE

FOREVER MEAN

 

**ENSEMBLE**

YES EVERYBODY KNOWS

THE FROSTED SHOW NO MERCY

EVERYONE KNOWS

THE FROSTED NEVER SEE

ONCE THEIR HEARTS ARE FROZEN

THEY CAN NEVER BE

THE SAME AGAIN

**C** **ITIZEN #1:** Hiccup? Why do people's hearts get so cold?

 **HICCUP:** That's a really good question! And I guess a lot of people can find it confusing. Are people born with coldness in your hearts? Or do they obtain it through their actions?  I mean, he had a family. He had a father, who just so happened to be the mayor of Burgess.

 

 **_HICCUP stands to the side as the citizens listen. Enter FATHER. A flashback ensues._ **  


**FATHER:** I'm off to go to my meeting, dear!

 **HICCUP:** And he also had a loving mother, just as everyone does.

 

**_Enter MOTHER._ **

**FATHER**

IT PAINS ME VERY MUCH TO SEE YOU ALONE

 

**MOTHER**

I'LL BE FINE

IT'S ONLY FOR TONIGHT

 

**FATHER**

BUT REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

THOUGH I'M NOT BY YOUR SIDE

**_FATHER kisses his wife.  Exit FATHER.  MOTHER waves goodbye before wiping the kiss from her cheek._  **

**HICCUP:** But unlike other families, she had a secret.

 

**_Making sure her husband is gone; MOTHER goes over to the door to their house.  MOTHER opens the door to find a tall, handsome, and mysterious STRANGER holding a bottle of blue and white swirling elixir.  They dance, and two extras bring in a bed._ **

**STRANGER**

HELLO THERE PRETTY LADY

MY FAVORITE CUSTOMER

I'VE HAVE ONLY ONE NIGHT TO SEE YOU HERE

HAVE A LITTLE SIP OF THIS COLD ELIXIR

AND TOGETHER WE'LL HAVE A LITTLE FIXER

HAVE ANOTHER DRINK OF THIS HERE LITTLE BOTTLE

AND JOIN ME MY DEAR

**_STRANGER exits. MOTHER drinks the elixir._ **

 

 **HICCUP:** Then, from the day that he was born everything became, well, strange!

 

**_MOTHER screams from labor pains and gets onto the bed. Enter FATHER and a MIDWIFE.  They assist the birth._ **

**MIDWIFE:** It's here!

 **FATHER:** What!?

 **MIDWIFE:** The baby is here!

**FATHER**

GOODNESS!

 

**MIDWIFE**

I SEE THE FACE

 

**FATHER**

OH WHAT A JOY

 

**FATHER AND MIDWIFE**

IT'S A HANDSOME

MARVELOUS

PERFECT LITTLE B-

AAAHHH!

**MOTHER:** What is it? What's the matter!?

**MIDWIFE**

WHAT COULD THIS BE?

 

**FATHER**

AN UGLY SIGHT

 

**MIDWIFE**

IT'S SO HIDEOUS

 

**FATHER**

IT'S SUCH A FRIGHT!

 

**FATHER AND MIDWIFE**

LIKE AN ALBINO SOAPY EGG SHELL

THE BABY'S HAIR IS AN UNNATURAL...

WHITE!

 **_Thus, JACK FROST was born. The midwife shows the baby to the MOTHER._ **  


**MOTHER:** Get it out of here.  I said, get it out of here!

 **HICCUP:** So as you can see, it never was never a life of ease.

 

**_MOTHER, FATHER, and MIDWIFE exit the stage. The flashback is over, and we return to the present with JACK FROST already dead.  HICCUP, done with his story, gets back onto his dragon and begins to fly off._ **

**ENSEMBLE**

NO ONE WARMS THE FROSTED

NOW HE'S FINALLY DEAD AS DUST

ALL OF BERK CAN NOW BE AT REST

AND EVERYBODY KNOWS

WE HAPPILY SHOW GOODNESS

EVERYONE KNOWS

THE FROSTED NEVER SEE

 

**HICCUP**

HE DIDN'T SEE

 

**ENSEMBLE**

DID YOU KNOW? (DID YOU KNOW?)

WHEN A PERSONS HEART IS FROZEN

THEY ARE GONE

NO ONE WARMS THE FROSTED

 

**HICCUP**

GOOD NEWS!

 

**ENSEMBLE**

NO ONE WARMS THE FROSTED

 

**HICCUP**

GOOD NEWS!

 

**HICCUP AND ENSEMBLE**

NO ONE WARMS THE FROSTED

FROSTED!

FROSTED!

**_End of song._ **

 

**_The citizens cheer once again and HICCUP addresses them._ **

**HICCUP:** Well, that was a lot of fun.  I'd love to stay, but with Pitch Black's unexpected disappearance, I'm afraid there's a lot of work that needs to be taken care of.  So if you'll please excuse me...

 **CITIZEN #1:** Hiccup!  Is it true that you and him were friends?

**_The citizens gasp_ **

**HICCUP:** Uh... Well... I... Yes, we were.

**_Louder gasps_ **

**HICCUP:** But it depends on your definition of "friend"!

 

_**HICCUP and TOOTHLESS fly down once again.** _

 

 **HICCUP:** I did know him.  I mean, our paths did cross.  Once.  Many years ago.  At school.  But you must remember that it was such a long time ago, and we were both so very young...

 

**_End of scene_.**


	5. ACT I SCENE II

LOCATION **: DunBroch University. Student Union Building.**

 

**_Scene fades as STUDENTS enter the stage. Enter JACK FROST. Exit HICCUP._ **

****

**Song: "Dear DunBroch"**

**ENSEMBLE**

OH HIGHLAND HILLS AND WALLS STAND STILL

A GOOD COLLEGE TO GO

WHEN WE'RE WISE AND SEEN ALL THE GOOD WE'VE DONE

WE WILL ALWAYS RECALL THE CLASSES GONE

AT OUR TIME AT DEAR DUNBROCH (DEAR DUNBROCH)

OUR TIME AT DEAR OLD

 

**_Enter HICCUP with suitcase behind and surrounded by friends ASTRID and FISHLEGS._ **

****

**HICCUP**

OLD!

**ENSEMBLE**

DUNBROCH!

 

_** End of song. ** _

__

 

 **JACK:** What's the matter? What are you all looking at? Do I have something on my face?  Alright fine, let's get this over with.  No, I'm not an old man.  Yes, I was born with white hair.  And no, I didn't eat drywall as a young boy!

****

**_Enter EMMA and MOTHER.  EMMA FROST, having defected legs from an accident, sits in a wheelchair as MOTHER wheels her into the scene, carrying a box._ **

**MOTHER:** Jackson!

 **JACK :** Oh yes, this is my little sister, Emma.  As you can all see, she has a perfectly normal hair color.

 **MOTHER:** Jackson, I sent you here to get an education.  I'm busy at home, and I'm leaving Emma with you for one reason; and that is to take care of her.

****

**_MOTHER bends down to her daughter and opens the box._ **

**MOTHER:** Emma, my sweet girl.  A parting gift for you.

****

**_Inside the box is a pair of sparkling silver shoes. She is elated as she takes one out of the box._ **

**EMMA:** Oh my goodness!  They're beautiful! Thank you mother!

 **MOTHER:** Now Jack, please watch over your sister, and quit being an embarrassment for once!

****

**_MOTHER exits._ **

**JACK:** Well, what could she have gotten me?  I'm a fashion disaster.

 

_**Enter MME. GOTHEL** _

**GOTHEL:** Welcome new students, welcome, to DunBroch University!  The only college in Berk that formerly was once a mighty castle.  I am Madame Gothel, headmistress of the school.  And on behalf of all the faculty on campus, I wish you all a good time, and I hope you learn a lot regardless of what you're learning!  Now then, regarding dorm assigning...

 **HICCUP:** Madame Gothel!  I already requested a private suite.

 **GOTHEL:** And what is your name, young man?

 **HICCUP:** I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and I'm the soon-to-be chief of the Barbaric Archipelago. I actually signed up to join your Magic class. I think you would recognize my admission essay, "Dragons, How Hot Can They Get?"

 **GOTHEL:** Ah yes, of course. What a...lovely essay you wrote.  Unfortunately, I only teach that class once every semester.  However, if there was a special student worthy to be in my class, I might change my mind.

 **HICCUP:** Okay, that's fine with me...

 **EMMA:** We still haven't gotten our room assignments!

 **GOTHEL:**   Oh heavens, I almost forgot.  You must be Miss Emma Frost, the mayor's daughter.  You poor dear.  You're so precious it's tragic!

__

_**MME. GOTHEL turns around, sees JACK, and gasps.** _

__

**JACK:** I'm Jackson Frost, the mayor's son.  I'm so tragic that it's precious.

 **GOTHEL:** Certainly my boy.  I'm sure you're very bright.

 **HICCUP:** Bright? He's blinding!

 

_**STUDENTS laugh.** _

 

 **GOTHEL:**   I'm afraid you're not on the list.  Not to worry, we'll find a place for you.  Anyone want to step up and be Mr. Frost's roommate?

 **HICCUP:** You know what? I don't think she read my essay.

 **FISHLEGS:** That's so unfair!

 **ASTRID:** You should tell her about it.

 **HICCUP:** Should I?

 **MERIDA:**   Aye, go do it!

 

**_HICCUP raises his hand and walks to GOTHEL._ **

****

**HICCUP:** Madame Gothel!

 **GOTHEL:**  Perfect, a volunteer! Mr. Hiccup, you will be sharing a room with Mr. Jack.

 

 ** _GOTHEL joins their hands together_**.

****

**_JACK AND HICCUP:_**  What!?

 

**_In shock, the two boys separate their grasp._ **

 

 **JACK:** Madame Gothel, with all due respect, I can't leave my sister alone!

 **HICCUP:** And you can't leave me alone with him!

 **GOTHEL:** Don't worry Mr. Jack, your mother made very clear instructions, and therefore I will personally take care of her.  She's in good hands, don't you worry.  Everyone!  To your new dorms!

 

**_GOTHEL begins to wheel EMMA away._ **

****

**JACK:** Madame Gothel!  Let her go!

 

**_JACK reaches out his hands, the room flashes with magic as EMMA's wheelchair is taken from GOTHEL's hands and moves towards JACK._**

**_STUDENTS are in shock and awe._ **

****

**GOTHEL:** How did you do that?

 **HICCUP:** How did he do that?

 **EMMA:** Jack!  You said this wouldn't happen again.

 **JACK:** I know, but I--

 **GOTHEL:** You mean, this has happened before?

 **JACK:** Once or twice.  I'm so, so sorry Madame!  I don't know what came over me.

 **GOTHEL:** Good gracious! Never apologize for talent my boy.  Tell me Jack, have you ever considered a career in Sorcery?

 **JACK:**   No, not really.

 **GOTHEL:** Don't worry, I shall tutor you myself, and I'll take no other applications.

 **HICCUP:** What?!

 

**_All STUDENTS except for HICCUP exit_ **

 

**Song: "Pitch Black and I"**

 

 **GOTHEL:** Oh, Mr. Jack...

FOR SO LONG I'VE AWAITED

FOR A PERSON LIKE YOU TO BE AT HAND

I EVEN THINK THE BOOGEYMAN CAN MAKE YOU HIS

MAGICAL SECOND IN COMMAND

MY BOY, MY BOY

I'LL SEND A LETTER TO PITCH BLACK

MENTION YOU BY NAME

WITH SUCH POWER AS YOURS

YOU WILL NEVER EVER BE THE SAME

IF YOU DO AS YOU'RE TOLD

YOU WILL GET THE GOLD.

 

 **HICCUP:** My life is flashing before my eyes!  I need to sit down...

 

**_HICCUP exits.   GOTHEL exits.  JACK is the only person on stage._ **

**JACK**

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING.

I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY

HOW IS IT THAT I HAVE SOMETHING I DESPISE

AND YET

THIS POWER COULD ALLOW ME TO MEET PITCH BLACK

I'LL DO AS I'M TOLD

SO I CAN GET THE GOLD.

 

WHEN I MEET THE BOOGEYMAN

WHEN I'VE DONE MY WORK

I'LL FINALLY BE ACCEPTED

BY EVERYONE IN... IN BERK

AND IN ALL HIS BOOGEY GLORY

BY MY HAIR HE WILL NOT MIND ME

I WONDER IF PITCH BLACK IS MEAN

OR LIKE THE ELVES THAT ARE SO TINY

NO WAY!

HE'LL TELL ME "I'M PROUD OF WHO YOU'VE TURNED OUT TO BE

A SMART YOUNG MAN I CAN'T DENY"

AND THAT'S HOW WE'LL BEGIN

PITCH BLACK AND I

 

**_JACK makes his way through the hallways. STUDENTS cower in fear of his hair as they walk past._ **

****

WHEN I FINALLY MEET THE BOOGEYMAN

NOTHING WILL BE THE SAME

WHEN YOU'RE IN TERMS WITH PITCH BLACK

EVERYONE WILL KNOW YOUR NAME

MY MOTHER WILL FINALLY LOVE ME

MY SISTER WONT BE AFRAID

EVERYONE IN BERK WILL ADMIRE YOU

BECAUSE WITH PITCH BLACK THERE'S NO PAIN

AND THIS POWER WITHIN

THAT I CAN'T DESCRIBE

MAYBE PERHAPS I'LL DEFY

AS WE STAND SIDE BY SIDE

PITCH BLACK AND I

 

I CAN SEE HIM TELLING ME

"JACK FROST

THE BOY WHO IS SO SPECTACULAR

WHY CANT A GUY WHO'S SO GOOD INSIDE

HAVE A NORMAL HEAD OF HAIR

SINCE A BUNCH OF FOLKS CAN'T GET COMPASSION

WITH THE COLOR OF YOUR... KERATIN

MAY I HAVE PERMISSION TO

TRY AND DE-WHITE-IFY YOU?"

 

AND OF COURSE ITS NOT A PRIORITY

"OKAY, SURE" I'LL REPLY

I SWEAR THAT'S HOW WE'LL START

PITCH BLACK AND I

AND WHAT A DUO WE'LL BE

PITCH BLACK AND--

 

UNLIMITED

MY POTENTIAL IS UNLIMITED

AND I JUST KNOW EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT FINE

I KNOW I THIS VERY WEIRD

AND MY HEAD IS NOT VERY CLEAR

BUT I PROMISE SOON THERE WILL BE

A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT BERK

WHERE THEY'LL BE CHEERING FOR ME

 

**_JACK is now on a hill, with the Kingdom of Corona in the far distance. The capitol of Berk, and residence of the Boogieman (PITCH BLACK)_ **

 

AND I'LL BE THERE WITH PITCH BLACK

HELPING BERK WITH MY ALL MY MIGHT

EVEN THOUGH I'M CALM AND COLLECTED

I'LL BE SO HAPPY I COULD DIE

I WILL BE WITH HIM FOR THE REST OF MY DAYS

I'LL BE SO OVERWHELMED THAT I'LL CRY

SUCH PROMISE I DO SEE

WHEN THEY'LL SEE ME THEY WILL PLEA

FOR HELP FROM BERK'S FAVORITE TEAM

PITCH BLACK AND I

 

_** End of song.**_

 

_**End of scene.** _


	6. ACT I SCENE III

UPPER CASE = SINGING

Lowercase = Talking

LOCATION **:  DunBroch University.  Jack and Hiccup's Dorm.**

**_Enter JACK.  Enter HICCUP._ **

**_Both boys are writing letters to their families, expressing their time at DunBroch so far, as well their current relationship as roommates._ **

**Song:  " Why Is This Happening?"**

 

**Hiccup:** Dear Mother Valka, and Dad Stoick.

**Jack:**  My darling mother...

 

**BOTH**

THERE'S BEEN A LOT OF COMMOTION AT DUNBROCH.

**JACK**

BUT I'LL BE SURE TO WATCH OVER EMMA

**HICCUP**

BUT I'LL BE SURE TO GET MORE NOTICED

**BOTH**

BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON, YES

**BOTH**

THE MAIN REASON FOR THE TROUBLE IS THAT MY ROOMMATE HE...

**HICCUP**

...IS A VERY INTERESTING PERSON AT THE LEAST AND I DON'T KNOW WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD DESCRIBE EVERY DETAIL TO YOU OR NOT...

 

**_JACK looks at the audience seriously._ **

**Jack:**  He rides dragons.

 

**_Both put the letters away in their pockets._ **

****

**HICCUP**

WHY AM I LIKE THIS?  SO PUZZLED AND STRANGE?

**JACK**

THESE SORT OF ACTIONS, I NEVER BEHAVE

**HICCUP**

I'M FEELING NAUSEOUS

**JACK**

MY HEAD IS DIZZY

**HICCUP**

I'M GOING TO PASS OUT

**BOTH**

WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?

 

**BOTH**

A FEELING WORSE THAN SIN

SOMETHING DEEP WITHIN

YES!

HATRED

PURE AND PASSIONATE HATRED

**HICCUP**

FOR YOUR HAIR

**JACK**

YOUR ATTITUDE

**HICCUP**

YOU'RE JADED

**BOTH**

WE CAN AGREE

I HATE YOU SO!

 

**BOTH**

WHENEVER I SEE YOU I WANT TO SCREAM

I WANT TO THINK YOU'RE A BAD DREAM

I CAN'T WAKE UP BECAUSE OF HATRED

PURE AND PASSIONATE HATRED

NOTHING THAT I CAN KEEP SACRED

THIS IS REAL AND TRUE!

SURE I WILL ADMIT I DON'T KNOW YOU WELL

BUT THIS STATE WILL LAST THAT I CAN TELL

AND THIS HATRED WILL GO BETWEEN ME AND YOU

 

**STUDENTS**

HEY THERE HICCUP, WHY ARE YOU SO MAD?

IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT NEW GUY HE MAKES ME SAD

HE'S SO AWFUL, HE'S SO UGLY, WE DON'T MEAN TO BRAG

COMPARED TO YOU, YOU ARE SO LUCKY

**HICCUP**

WELL, I'M TRYING MY HARDEST!

**STUDENTS**

OH POOR HICCUP FORCED TO COMPLY

WITH JACK'S UNWORTHY CHANCE TO DIGNIFY

WE ONLY WANT TO SAY

YOU'RE NOT THE BAD GUY!

WE ACCEPT YOUR HATRED...

 

**JACK, HICCUP, AND STUDENTS**

WHY AM I LIKE THIS? SO PUZZLED AND STRANGE?  (PURE AND PASSIONATE HATRED)

THESE SORT OF ACTIONS, I NEVER BEHAVE (FOR HIS HAIR)

I'M FEELING NAUSEOUS  (HIS ATTITUDE, HE'S SO JADED)

MY HEAD IS DIZZY  (WE CAN AGREE)

I'M GOING TO PASS OUT (WE HATE HIM SO!)

OH, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?

(WHENEVER WE SEE HIM WE WANT TO SCREAM)

SOMETHING DEEP WITHIN (WE WANT TO THINK HE'S FROM A BAD DREAM)

YES!

AH!

**JACK, HICCUP, AND STUDENTS**

HATRED (HATRED!)

IT GOES WELL BEYOND EXISTENCE  (HATRED!

DO YOUR BEST TO KEEP YOUR DISTANCE  (HATRED!)

THIS IS REAL AND TRUE  (SO TRUE!)

SURE I WILL ADMIT I DON'T KNOW YOU WELL

BUT THIS STATE WILL LAST THAT I CAN TELL

AND THIS HATRED WILL GO FOREVER

BURNING TRUE AND BRIGHT

AND THIS HATRED IS BETWEEN

ME AND YOU!  (HATRED!  PURE AND PASSIONATE HATRED)

 

_**JACK sneaks up behind HICCUP and scares him** _

__

_** End of song ** _

_** End of scene. ** _


End file.
